


End Your Night With Me

by sadvos (AzorHotpie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon bangs his sister, Modern Westeros, Possessive Behavior, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Threesome, like a lot, there's incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorHotpie/pseuds/sadvos
Summary: Jon goes through a break up the week of his high school prom and ends up taking his sister as his date. That one night ends up changing their lives forever.





	End Your Night With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longerclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longerclaw/gifts), [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



Three days. Three days was all Jon had to save himself from massive embarrassment. He needed to find a decent looking prom date in three days. He had no clue about who he could possibly ask, and even if he could think of someone, what were the chances that they too would be without a date? He was completely fucked. This was supposed to be a happy time for him. He was graduating from high school next week and was one of the top students in his class. He’d been accepted into and agreed to attend the best university in Westeros. Yet this current predicament was hanging over him like a dark cloud and threatened to spoil everything else that had occurred during the year. _I could always go by my-... no, that’s out of the question. I do have one last option though._

 

Jon took out his phone, dialed the number, and began pacing his room as the line rang… and rang… and rang. After what seemed like a century, she finally picked up.

 

“Jon! How’s my favorite nephew doing?”

 

Daenerys loved to hang the fact that she was his aunt over his head, as if it changed the fact that he was the older of the two. She even acted as if it gave her some measure of authority over him, much to his annoyance.

 

“You only have two nephews Dany, that’s not much of a compliment,” Jon grumbled. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for any jokes right now, given the circumstances.

 

“So? That doesn’t make it any less meaningful” she retorted.

 

“It kinda does. You’re basically just saying you like me more than Aegon, which isn’t really saying much.”

 

“Did you call me because you felt like arguing?” He recognized that tone. It was as much of a challenge as it was a question. He’d bet money that she was inadvertently cocking one of her brows as well.

 

“No, that’s not why I called. I actually need a favor from you.”

 

Jon heard her sigh on the other end, “Of course you do.”

 

He took offense to that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you only call me when you need something. You never call me just to talk ” Daenerys switched to a deeper tone, attempting to imitate Jon’s voice and mock him, “ _Dany can you pick me up? I drank too much. Dany, if my dad asks, can you tell him I’m with you right now?”_

 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Now Jon was the one getting annoyed.

 

Dany continued “ _Hey Dany, Ygritte is mad at me again, can you help me?”_ She dropped the act, as if she had grown tired of it as well _“_ How is Ygritte by the way? You haven’t mentioned her in a while.”

 

Jon was slightly embarrassed by the question, he hadn’t told anyone the news yet. “We uh, actually broke up recently.” His voice trailed off and his stomach began to feel sick.

 

“Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry Jon, I didn’t know.” Her playfully tone had became of of concern and regret.

 

“No it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. Your actually the first person I’ve told.”

 

“How are you? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Oddly enough I’m doing fine, I’m not very bothered by it at all.” That was the truth, he wasn’t bothered by it. Normally getting dumped by your girlfriend was a cause for sadness and self pity, but Jon felt none of that. In fact, he was actually planning on dumping Ygritte himself, all she did was save him the trouble of having to come up with a half decent excuse. He had cared for Ygritte once, but as of late he had grown more and more unhappy with the relationship, though he could exactly pinpoint why. They were ultimately just too different and had different goals in life. “I uh, I do have a favor I need to ask you though,” he started nervously.  

 

“Go on...”

 

“I was planning on going to Prom with Ygritte, and now since we broke up I’m kinda stuck without a date and-”

 

Dany interrupted him before he could finish asking, “And you want to know if I can go with you?”

 

Jon hesitated before completing his sentence, sensing where this was going. “And I want to know if you’d be willing to go with me…” He’d winced after the final few words left his mouth.

 

There was complete silence on the other line for a few moments “I appreciate you thinking about me, but I have my own Prom to go to this weekend, and I’m not sure my mother would let me drive all the way to Winterfell on such short notice.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice, as if she felt sorry for him. Though, he couldn't tell if it was genuine or an act to soften the blow.

 

He began to plead, “I thought you said you weren’t going to your prom the last time we talked?”

 

“Well my friend asked me to go with her, and I decided it was something I couldn’t miss out on. I can’t turn my back on a friend after I’ve given her my word.”

 

 _Instead, you’re turning your back on your ‘favorite’ nephew._ “Why don’t you just bring her up here with you? I’m sure you can make some sort of arrangement. I can probably get an extra ticket.”

“Jon…” She tried to interrupt him but instead

 

“You asked me if I needed anything, this is the one thing I need right now. I won’t ask you for anything again. I just need this one-”

 

“ _Jon._ When I asked you if you needed anything I thought you would just need someone to talk to. I didn’t think you’d ask me to drive for twenty hours and go to prom with you, all the while missing my own.”

 

“Fine,” Jon conceded.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I can’t go, I really am. I’m sure something will work out, there’s probably plenty of girls that would kill to go with you.”

 

 _Cleary, that’s why I’m on the phone begging my aunt._ “I appreciate it Dany but I don’t need you to console me, I was kind of hoping you’d help me find a solution.”

 

Dany paused a moment, “Well, I have to go. I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end.”

 

 _Easy for you to say._ “Yeah, sure.”

 

“It was nice talking to you, and make sure you call me when you visit Summerhall so we can hang out or something!”

 

Jon hung up without giving a response or a goodbye. He knew she was right, it was a lot to ask. That didn’t dissipate any of his anger though, and it was wrong to direct it at her.

 

 _Okay, now I’m fucked._ He let out a groan and let himself fall back onto his bed. He didn’t have anyone else he could ask. Everyone had a date at this point, and those that didn’t were unsuitable, to put it kindly. What was worse at this point, going with a pariah, going by himself, or not going at all? What did that make him? He decided on the last option. The first two would only bring about Robb’s teasing and make him the butt of jokes for the evening.

 

He sent a text to Robb, letting him know he wouldn’t be attending prom or the after party he was hosting, and then tossed his phone aside. Not ten seconds later, his phone started ringing. _That was quick, might as well get it over with._  He huffed in annoyance, picked it up, and answered it without looking. “I don’t care what you have to say, I’m not going to change my mind you prick.”

 

“Prick, huh? That’s a little harsh,” The voice on the the other end teased. It _definitely_ wasn’t Robb.

 

Jon sat up instantly and propped himself up on an elbow. “ _Rhae?_ I’m sorry! I thought you were Robb.”

 

His sister, Rhaenys, only laughed. She always did find it amusing when Jon found himself in awkward situations, though it was never malicious. “And what would Robb be trying to change your mind about?”

 

Jon told Rhaenys everything. About Ygritte, about his last minute search, and about his complete failure. “So I texted Robb and let him know I wasn’t going, and I thought he was the one calling in an attempt to sway me.”

 

There was a brief silence on the other line, though it seemed like it lasted an eternity. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Wait, really?” Jon failed to hide the surprise in his voice.

 

“Sure. I just finished my classes for the year and was about to drive back down to Summerhall, but I can just let father know that I’ll be going to Winterfell instead. We were going to come up for your graduation next week anyway, so I don’t see why it would be an issue. I’ll just be there a few days early and stay in the guest bedroom. I’m sure Lya wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I mean are you sure? You wouldn’t even know anyone here aside from Robb. I’m also your brother, it could be pretty bori-”

 

“ _Yes,_ I’m sure. I was actually calling you because father called me and told me you’ve officially decided to attend King’s Landing University next year and I wanted to congratulate you and let you know that I’m glad we’ll be going to school together next year. Plus, I found myself in the same  exact situation last year and made the decision not to go; I still regret that. Consider this _our_ prom now. It’ll be fun!”

 

Jon thought about her words for a moment and for some reason, agreed to go along. “Yeah, okay. It’ll be fun…”

 

“Perfect! I’ll let father know and drive up there right now. See you soon little brother, I have a feeling it’s gonna be a great weekend.”

 

With that, Rhaenys hung up. Jon sat down on his bed and reviewed what had just happened. Maybe she was right, it could be fun, couldn’t it? He sent a text to Robb, telling him to disregard his previous message.

 

_Forget what I said, I’m in._

 

Robb replied a few moments later. _Psyched to hear it. I was gonna miss you, Snow._

 

He felt a few different emotions brewing inside him, the most prominent being relief mixed with a bit of nervousness. It was just prom with his sister, what could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this chapter was extremely short, but I thought it was necessary as it wouldn't have flowed well combined with the next chapter. 
> 
> This was originally only supposed to be a one-shot but I was convinced into making it into a multi-chapter. A huge thanks to Longerclaw and House_Blackfyre for helping me do so. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
